Cosmos Field
by nurukaraito
Summary: Ladang bunga ini adalah surga kecilku, tempat dimana aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Hyukkie-ku... Donghae/Hyukjae. It's HaeHyuk, everybody! Warning inside!


**_Cosmos Field_**

_A Screenplay – Super Junior Fanfiction_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God,themselves, their family,their fans, and their representative agency

**Cast**: Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae

**Pair**: HaeHyuk

**Genre**:Mild Romance dengan Angst diragukan

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Teken tombol back ato close sebelum kecewa. Plese! Oiya, Bully!Kyu.

**Now playing**: Oldies on 3! Field of Gold by Sting, They Long To Be (Close to You) by The Carpenters, Kiss From A Rose by Seal, Candle in the Wind by Sir Elton John, dan siapin No-nya Yang Yeoseob, Crazy of You-nya Hyorin, sama Daydream-nya SJ buat bagian akhir-akhir.

Don't like? Just don't read!

.

.

.

Jika kau berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak dari gerbang belakang SMA-ku, kemudian berbelok ke kanan, jalan lurus hingga menemukan sebatang pohon plum dengan sungai kecil di bawahnya, terus mengikuti jalan setapak hingga kau melewati sebuah tugu batu kecil yang usang dan mengambil belokan ketiga, kemudian menuruni undakan tanah diantara semak belukar dan pepohonan, kau akan menemukan ladang bunga cosmos kenanganku.

Aku menemukan ladang bunga merah muda itu ketika aku pulang, seminggu setelah masuk SMA, menangis karena digencet oleh anak-anak kaya nan sombong di SMA baruku hanya karena (katanya) penampilanku mengganggu mereka.

Sedari kecil hingga kini aku sudah berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, aku selalu sensitif jika ada yang membicarakan penampilanku.

Aku memang tidak tampan, tapi menurutku aku tidak terlalu jelek. Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku saat bercermin, mengulang-ulang mantra 'kau tidak jelek, Hyukjae,' puluhan kali dalam hati.

Hari itu, hari yang hingga kini menjadi hari tak terlupakan selama hidupku, aku pulang sambil menangis. Geng pembully-ku yang dipimpin oleh anak yang juga sekelas denganku tapi memiliki banyak kenalan sunbae populer bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda menyebalkan berambut keriting menggelikan itu mengejek wajahku yang kata dia mirip monyet.

Gengnya dan anak sekelas menertawaiku karena ejekan Cho Kyuhyun itu. Aku, si cengeng sejak kecil, berlari dari ruang kelas dan menangis di atap sekolah.

Hari itu aku membolos seharian, lalu saat bel pulang berdentang, aku turun kembali, mengambil tas, dan pulang melewati gerbang belakang sekolah. Aku mengambil gerbang belakang karena tak ingin melihat wajah semua teman sekelas di antara keramaian siswa SMA-ku yang pulang. Gerbang belakang selalu sepi, hampir tidak ada siswa SMA-ku yang menggunakan gerbang itu, semua orang menggunakan gerbang depan yang lebih dekat dengan jalan raya.

Sambil berjalan pun, olokan Cho Kyuhyun terus terngiang, dan tanpa terasa aku menangis lagi. Aku belum tahu jalanan di belakang sekolah, dan dengan asal mengambil jalan setapak di arah kanan. Karena menunduk dan tanganku terus mengusap mata, aku tidak sadar jika bangunan mulai jarang dan diganti dengan pepohonan.

Saat sadar, aku tersesat diantara hutan dan jalan setapak.

Aku hanya menerka-nerka jalan selanjutnya... menemukan jalan yang indah karena di sisinya terdapat sungai yang jernih dengan sebatang pohon plum tua yang sedang bermekaran bunganya.

Aku terkesiap melihat kelopak bunga plum yang berwarna putih berguguran. Aku berlarian di bawahnya, menangkapi kelopaknya yang melayang-layang. Sungai di bawahnya begitu bening, hingga aku bisa melihat dasar sungai yang berupa batu-batu kasar berlumut.

Aku yang semula sedih mulai melupakan penyebab menangisku tadi, karena terpesona dengan jalan menakjubkan yang kutemukan secara tak sengaja.

Aku menjadi penasaran. Akankah aku menemukan tempat menakjubkan lagi? Maka aku mencoba keberuntunganku. Setelah berjalan lurus dari jalan setapak yang beriringan dengan sungai bening itu, ada beberapa pertigaan. Aku kembali mencoba dengan asal, mengambil belokan pertama. Aku berjalan dengan bersemangat.

Kupercepat langkahku. Belokan yang kuambil jalannya menanjak. Aku mulai tertawa, jantungku berdegup karena antusiasme, adrenalin terpompa dengan deras, dan keringat mulai membanjiri seragamku.

Jalan yang kuambil, setapak dengan berbagai jenis pepohohan di kanan kirinya, semakin mengecil.

Dan akhirnya aku menemui ujung jalan... yang hanya berupa hutan.

Aku mendesah kecewa. Kata seonsaengnim di hari pertama sekolah, hutan di belakang sekolah sangat luas dan lebat, dan kami dihimbau agar tidak bermain-main disana. Aku kemudian berbalik, menuruni jalan setapak yang kudaki tadi. Aku kembali di pohon plum yang cantik itu. Aku mengambil beberapa kelopaknya, dan menyimpannya di saku.

Aku berjalan kembali melalui jalan yang kuambil tadi, dan kini aku kembali ke bangunan sekolah.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Lalu aku sadar jika saat kembali masuk area sekolah, langit di atas sana sudah berwarna oranye kemerahan. Aku melihat ke jam tanganku, dan terkesiap karena aku terlambat pulang satu jam.

Petualangan kecilku tadi menghabiskan waktu sekitar sejam!

Aku segera pulang, dan dalam hati bertekad untuk mengeksplorasi jalanan setapak tadi.

.

.

.

Esoknya saat sekolah aku kembali di-bully Cho Kyuhyun.

Sekarang bukan hanya dia yang mengolok-olok diriku, teman segengnya bahkan juga ikut-ikutan.

Aku bertahan agak tidak menangis lagi. Aku hanya diam tak membalas ketika mereka melemparkan olokan mengenai fisikku.

Memang kenapa jika aku lebih kurus dan mungil dari pemuda seumuranku?

Aku terus menggigit bibir sambil menggenggam erat tabung kaca kecil berisi kelopak bunga plum yang kutemukan kemarin. Dengan mengingat jika nanti pulang aku akan kembali ke tempat indah yang akan kueksplorasi itu, aku menjadi cukup tegar.

Cho Kyuhyun dan gengnya berhenti mengolokku ketika aku tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Ck. Kau tidak asik. Kau sangat menghibur kemarin, menangis seperti bayi kemudian berlari," kesal Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan itu.

Pulangnya aku kembali ke jalan setapak yang kutemukan kemarin. Bunga plumnya masih berguguran, dan kali ini aku mengambil fotonya.

Hari ini aku mengambil belokan kedua dari yang kemarin yang membawaku ke jalan setapak buntu. Tadi kusadari ketika dari pohon plum ke belokan, ada sebuah tugu batu kecil. Aku menghampiri tugu itu, tapi tulisannya hampir tak terbaca karena permukaannya lapuk termakan usia.

Aku menyusuri belokan kedua itu, jalan setapaknya tidak mulus seperti yang kemarin, hanya batu-batu kecil kasar. Tapi di kanan kirinya juga ditumbuhi berbagai jenis pohon seperti jalan setapak kemarin, jadi aku tidak terlalu kepanasan. Jalan kedua itu lebih panjang dari jalan yang kemarin, dan ternyata di ujungnya ada belokan lagi, yaitu berupa jalan aspal, yang menuntunku menuju sebuah pedesaan kecil.

Aku kembali mendesah. Jalan kedua hari ini hanya membawaku pada sebuah desa mungil yang penuh dengan mural.

Tapi aku tetap optimis. Masih ada belokan lain untuk esok hari.

.

.

.

Tapi esoknya aku tidak bisa meneruskan petualangan kecilku.

Saat bel pulang berdentang, Cho Kyuhyun dan gengnya itu langsung mengerubungi mejaku. Mereka semua laki-laki, berjumlah lima orang. Sekejap kelas kosong karena mereka merasa takut melihat Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Yah," panggil Kyuhyun kesal.

Aku tidak memandang maupun membalas panggilannya. Aku hanya menoleh ke arah luar jendela, memandang gerbang belakang sekolah yang reyot. Seakan derit besinya yang berkarat memanggilku agar aku segera melewatinya seperti biasa.

Terdengar suara geraman. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkeram rambutku, memaksa agar aku mendongak.

Tangan Cho Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jawab aku jika aku memanggilmu, brengsek," umpatnya.

Aku hanya memandangnya datar. Cho Kyuhyun mengertakkan gigi. Lalu dia memukulku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai linoleum kelas yang dingin. Aku mendesis perih ketika tinjunya mengenai pipiku. Kurasakan asin dan amis di mulut.

_Berdarah..._ pikirku mengusap setitik darah di sudut bibirku.

"Yah, Kyuhyun-ah... bu-bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?" kata seseorang dalam kelompok Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan temannya itu dan menendangku, berkali-kali.

Meskipun rasanya sakit luar biasa, aku bertahan agar tidak menangis. Cho Kyuhyun berhenti setelah dia puas menendang dan melihatku tak berdaya.

"Itu yang kau dapatkan jika membuatku kesal," geram Kyuhyun. Lalu pemuda arogan itu meninggalkan kelas, diikuti teman-temannya.

Aku masih tergeletak di lantai linoleum kelas yang dingin. Rusukku sakit luar biasa... belum lagi rasa panas menyengat di pergelangan tangan. Aku berbaring sejenak, saat mengganti posisi dari telentang ke menelungkup tubuhku sangat sakit...

Setelah bermenit-menit aku telungkup, dengan menahan sakit aku berusaha berdiri. Saat kusentuh daerah perut di bawah dada, rasanya sangat nyeri. Kulihat kulit perutku memar biru kehitaman di banyak tempat, tapi yang warna terparah di bagian rusuk bawah dada itu, dan rasanya tanganku terkilir.

Dengan terseok aku mengambil tas dan berjalan dengan dukungan meja dan dinding aku berusaha pulang. Tak kupedulikan pandangan siswa lain. Di bayanganku yang terpantul di jendela-jendela kulihat rambutku berantakan, pipi kiri memar dan sedikit bengkak, sudut bibir pecah dan berdarah, seragam kotor dengan darah dan debu, berjalan dengan tertatih.

Aku harus ke dokter...

.

.

.

Hari Seninnya, setelah aku dipukuli Cho Kyuhyun itu, aku berangkat sekolah dengan plester luka di pipi, perban membebat dada dan perut di balik seragam, dan pergelangan tangan kiri yang juga diperban. Meskipun babak belur, aku bersyukur Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak menginjak tangan kananku kemarin, dengan begitu aku tak akan kesusahan mencatat pelajaran.

Orang tuaku heboh saat aku pulang dengan penuh perban seperti ini, tapi aku hanya bilang tanganku terkilir saat Olahraga. Mereka tidak tahu jika perut dan dadaku lebih parah.

Di sekolah aku dipandangi. Kudengar bisik-bisik dari mereka, juga tatapan curiga.

Tapi aku tak menggubris mereka. Di kelas saat aku masuk, semua teman sekelasku bungkam. Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah datang, tapi dia tak memandangku. Maka aku juga tidak menghiraukannya dan aku langsung duduk di mejaku.

Pulang sekolah, aku langsung menuju gerbang belakang sekolah. Kutelusuri jalan yang sudah membuatku rindu itu.

Pohon plumnya sudah hampir habis kelopaknya. Kini rumput dan jalan dan sungainya berwarna putih tertutupi kelopak itu.

Aku melihat dengan sedih semua kelopak yang gugur itu. Tidak kemari selama tiga hari sudah melewatkan saat-saat bunga plum gugur.

Hari ini tujuanku adalah menelusuri belokan ketiga setelah tugu batu itu. Belokan ketiga adalah belokan terakhir. Jalannya benar-benar buruk. Hanya rumput yang tandus diantara belukar bekas diinjak oleh orang. Jika kau tidak teliti sedikit saja, kau pasti akan melewatkan belokan ini.

Jalan itu membawaku jauh ke dalam hutan. Jalan ini lebih panjang dari belokan kedua. Makin lama jalannya menghilang, dan diganti dengan undakan tanah diantara semak belukar dan pepohonan lebat.

Aku mendapatkan satu firasat. Aku mempercepat langkahku, hingga hampir berlari. Aku tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di tulang rusukku.

Dan akhirnya, di antara pepohonan, aku melihat sebuah cahaya. Aku menuju cahaya itu, dan membawaku keluar dari hutan.

Keluar dari hutan yang gelap dan teduh mataku silau karena cahaya yang membanjir tiba-tiba. Aku menaungi mataku dengan tangan, dan ketika iris mataku menyesuaikan, kulihat ladang luas terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Ladang itu penuh ditumbuhi bunga cosmos merah muda dan putih.

Aku sangat terpesona. Ladang itu merah muda dengan titik putih, terhampar sejauh mata memandnag, dibatasi oleh pepohonan di ujung-ujungnya. Warnanya yang merah muda kontras dengan langit siang yang biru. Ribuan kupu-kupu biru dan kuning beterbangan di antara batang bunga itu. Melupakan lukaku, aku melempar ransel ke sembarang tempat dan berlarian bak anak kecil di ladang bunga liar itu.

Aku belari berputar-putar, membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, tawaku menggema, menangkapi kupu-kupu cantik yang menyebar ketika aku mendekat, dan gemeresak angin memberantakkan rambut dan seragamku.

Lama aku berlarian diantara batang bunga merah itu. Karena capek, aku menghampiri beberapa batang pohon yang tumbuh agak ke tengah ladang.

Bau kayu dan tanah dan air memenuhi hidungku. Pohon-pohon itu adalah pohon willow, pohon dengan ranting menjuntai dari dahannya, yang menebarkan aroma air dan kayu. Jika ada pohon willow tumbuh, biasanya di sekitarnya ada mata air atau sungai.

Tebakanku benar. Ada sebuah kolam kecil dengan akar pohon willow mencengkeram sisi-sisnya. Kolam itu kecil, tetapi cukup dalam. Di kolam itu ada hewa-hewan kecil macam ikan, katak, dan serangga air.

Aku duduk di tanah bawahnya dan melepas sepatu. Sambil berteduh dari sengatan matahari siang aku mencelupkan kaki di kolam itu. Airnya dingin dan jernih. Aku hanya duduk di bawah pohon willow, tersenyum menikmati pemandangan luar biasa indah ini seorang diri, mencipakkan air dengan kakiku hingga langit berubah kemerahan.

Melihat langit yang berubah merah dan menggelap di horizon sana, aku bergegas pulang. Saat kembali mendaki undakan tanah di hutan, langit mulai gelap. Aku tidak kembali ke sekolah, tapi nekat melalui belokan kedua yang membawaku ke desa mural. Setelah bertanya pada seorang ahjusshi, ternyata halte bus yang membawaku pulang lebih dekat jaraknya jika lewat sana, daripada lewat jalan di depan sekolah.

Semalaman itu aku terus tersenyum saat mengingat ladang bunga cosmos itu. Meskipun orang tuaku menceramahiku karena pulang larut, aku tetap bersenang hati.

.

.

.

Sekolah, dibully seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan pulang untuk mengunjungi ladang bunga cosmos temuanku menjadi rutinitasku hingga tahun kedua SMA. Sekolah yang awalnya berat semakin mudah karena aku memiliki ladang cosmos rahasiaku.

Kusadari, aku tak pernah bicara di sekolah. Aku pun tidak punya teman. Aku menghindari semua orang, dan aku pun terkenal sebagai pemuda cupu korban bully Cho Kyuhyun yang bisu.

Aku tidak bisu... aku hanya menolak bicara, dan akan bicara jika perlu saja. Tapi aku juga tak pernah bicara jika ditanyai seonsaengnim, jadi sekolah pasti menganggapku bisu.

Biar saja.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku kembali ke ladang bunga cosmosku. Aku bahkan kini selalu membawa bekal dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku disana. Ladang bunga cosmos itu bagaikan rumah keduaku. Yang membuatku sedih adalah ketika hari hujan atau turun salju, aku tak bisa kesana.

Ladang itu juga bagaikan _sanctuary_-ku, setelah seharian di sekolah menerima gencetan dari Cho Kyuhyun yang tak juga bosan menggangguku hingga kelas dua ini, memandang ladang itu seakan menyemangatiku kembali.

Setiba di surga kecilku, aku langsung menuju kelompok pohon willow. Aku duduk bersandar disana, dan membaca buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah.

Baru sampai di halaman ketiga bukuku, aku diganggu suara gemeresak. Aku beberapa kali menemukan ular di antara bunga cosmosku, dan sekarang tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi hewan melata itu. Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil stoples garam, dan siap menaburkannya.

Ternyata bunyi gemeresak itu bukan disebabkan oleh ular. Area batang cosmos yang bergoyang cukup lebar dan puluhan kupu-kupu terbang karena terusik...

Aku panik dan rasa takut mulai menelusup. Mu-mungkin itu anjing hutan liar? Atau babi hutan?

Area yang bergoyang itu tersibak, dan dari batang bunga cosmos muncullah seorang pemuda seumuranku.

Aku nyaris berteriak. Tanganku sudah terangkat, tapi tidak melemparkan sejumput garam yang kugenggam.

Pemuda itu dan aku berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Setelah yakin dia bukan orang jahat ataupun orang gila, aku menurunkan tangan.

Pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah SMA tetangga. Kudengar desas-desus di sekolah, SMA-ku dan SMA pemuda itu saling membenci. Bahkan katanya jika salah seorang siswa kami dan siswa SMA pemuda itu bertemu, pasti akan terjadi setidaknya perkelahian.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan kembali duduk menyandar di batang willow, total mengacuhkan pemuda asing itu.

Kubuka kembali bukuku setelah membersihkan tangan yang tadi lengket akibat garam. Mataku baru menelusuri sebaris paragraf, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hei," panggil pemuda itu.

Aku bergeming. "Hei," panggilnya agak keras.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Dia agak salah tingkah ketika kupandangi.

"Chogi... aku tersesat ketika melarikan diri dari tawuran... aku melewati sebuah desa mural disana," tunjuk pemuda itu ke arah desa mural, "dan akhirnya aku terdampar disini..."

Aku menatapnya lama, menunggu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tawuran? Pantas seragamnya kotor dan pipinya terdapat beberapa goresan serta memar.

"Aku menduga... kau terlihat begitu nyaman disini, jadi kutebak kau pasti tahu daerah ini, kan? Bisa tunjukkan jalan menuju jalan raya?"

Aku memiringkan kepala, memikirkan permintaannya. Tanpa kata 'tolong'? Yang benar saja.

Pemuda yang berdiri di depanku terlihat gugup. "Tu-tunggu... kau manusia, kan? Bukan hantu penghuni ladang antah berantah ini, kan?"

Aku melotot mendengar kalimatnya. Kesal, aku berdiri dan memukul kepalanya. Dia ternyata lebih tinggi dariku.

"Aduh! Buat apa kau memukulku?!" teriaknya.

"Karena kau menuduhku hantu, babo," desisku.

Pemuda di depanku ini sejenak termenung, lalu dia tersenyum. "Habisnya kau terlalu cantik untuk manusia dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun... wajar saja jika aku menduga kau hantu," katanya polos.

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Jadi? Kau mau memberitahuku?" pintanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas pajang.

"Jika kau membelah ladang ini dan menuju hutan di depan sana," kataku menunjuk arah yang kumaksud, "dan menaiki undakan tanah, kemudian menyusuri setapak kecil hingga menemukan jalan setapak yang lebih lebar, belok ke kanan. Kemudian ikuti jalannya hingga menemukan sebatang pohon plum, ikuti terus jalannya, kemudian belok kiri, dan kau akan sampai di belakang sekolahku. Dari sekolahku kau bisa lurus, menemukan pemukiman, belok kiri di perempatan kedua, lurus lagi, dan kau akan sampai di halte," jelasku.

Pemuda di depanku bingung. "Tolong ulangi?" katanya dengan pandangan memelas.

Aku menghela napas, lalu aku kembali menerangkan arah padanya. Dia tetap tidak paham, maka aku membuatkannya peta dari sobekan buku catatanku.

Pemuda ini menggumamkan kembali petunjukku sambil menyapukan jarinya di peta buatanku. Kemudian dia menatapku lagi, menatap peta di tangannya, dan aku lagi.

"Apa," kataku datar.

Pemuda ini tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "Bagaimana jika kau mengantarkanku langsung? Ini sudah sore, bukankah kau harus pulang?" katanya.

Aku mengertakkan gigi. Sudah diganggu di ladang cosmosku, berkali menunjukkan arah pada dia yang bebal ini, menggambarkannya peta, dan sekarang? Mengantarnya?

"Ayolah, aku tahu sekolah kita bermusuhan... tapi kita kan sesama manusia, jadi kita harus saling tolong menolong," katanya lagi tak tahu malu.

Aku dengan kasar merebut petanya dan menyobeknya menjadi potongan kecil, mengekspresikan rasa marahku. Setelahnya aku memungut buku dan ranselku, lalu berjalan melewatinya membelah ladang cosmos, membuat kupu-kupu biru terbang pergi karena terganggu.

Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah ladang bunga merah itu ketika aku tidak mendengar gemeresak di belakangku. Aku menoleh.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" seruku kesal.

Pemuda itu termenung menatapku, tapi dia langsung berlari menyusulku. Aku berjalan di depannya, dengan jarak yang tak akan membuat pemuda tadi kehilangan jejakku.

Aku menelusuri jalanan yang sudah ratusan kali kulewati. Hari itu pertengahan bulan Juni, udara sisa musim semi masih berhembus. Ketika tiba di pohon plum tua di sisi sungai bening milikku, bunganya sudah lenyap dan digantikan bakal buah.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau cantik jika tersenyum," interupsi pemuda yang mengikutiku.

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya tajam.

"Ups," katanya.

Aku kembali meneruskan jalan, mengacuhkan pemuda itu yang kini asyik menyenandungkan lagu. Akhirnya kami sampai di halte. Aku duduk dan menunggu bus jurusan rumahku. Pemuda aneh itu masih saja mengikutiku. Dia bahkan dengan cuek duduk di bangku besi di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga pergi?" gumamku tapi masih bisa terdengar.

Dia menggaruk kepala. "Aku menunggu bus."

Kami diam hingga bus yang kutunggu tiba. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal aku langsung naik. Tapi pemuda itu juga ikut naik.

Mungkin rumahnya searah denganku. Setengah jam kemudian bus berhenti di halte dekat rumahku. Pemuda itu masih saja ada. Aku turun tanpa menghiraukan matanya yang terus mengikutiku.

Setibanya aku di rumah, pemahaman menghantamku.

Apakah dia tadi mengantarku pulang?

.

.

.

Sehabis sekolah, seperti biasa aku akan ke ladang cosmosku lagi. Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 playerku, aku berjalan melalui jalan setapak yang sudah sangat familiar.

"BANG!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dan melompat entah dari mana.

"Gyaaa!" seruku terkejut, terhuyung ke belakang nyaris jatuh. Aku mencengkeram dada letak jantungku dan organ itu berdetak dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

Pelaku yang membuatku terkejut adalah pemuda yang tempo hari tersesat di ladangku. Dia tertawa saat melihatku terkejut akibat kejahilannya.

Aku hendak berbelok ke belokan dan dia tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja!

"YAH!" seruku murka. Tapi dia tak menghentikan tawanya, bahkan kini dia memegangi perutnya dan tetawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Karena dia tak juga berhenti, aku mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke ladang cosmosku.

"Hei," panggil pemuda itu saat aku menuruni undakan. Aku mengacuhkannya.

"Hei," panggilnya lagi. Aku terus berjalan membelah ribuan batang bunga cosmos.

"Hei," panggilnya lagi. Aku duduk menyandar di batang willow. Membuka ranselku untuk mengambil pekerjaan rumah yang kudapat tadi, dan menyibukkan diri.

"Hei," dia belum menyerah.

"He—"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku akan lebih berterima kasih jika kau lenyap sekalian," geramku.

Dia malah tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Karena membuatku terkejut, tadi."

Aku diam. Aku kembali menunduk untuk menyelesaikan tugasku.

"Kau mengerjakan apa?" tanyanya dan melirik bukuku.

"Ewh, Matematika?" suaranya terdengar jijik.

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Kau suka Matematika? Tunggu, tunggu... dipikir-pikir, kita belum berkenalan. Hai, namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae," katanya riang.

Aku tetap diam. "Tidak mau menyebutkan namamu? Oke, tak masalah~"

Aku tetap berkonsentrasi pada deretan angka-angka di depanku.

"Hei, kau selalu kemari tiap pulang sekolah, kan? Kau tidak bosan hanya ditemani sesemakan dan hutan seperti ini?" celotehnya.

Diamku tidak menghentikannya dari ocehannya. "Kalau aku sih, memanfaatkan masa SMA-ku. Bermain di game center, main, belanja, nongkrong, menggoda yeoja cantik yang lewat, berkelahi dengan anak sekolahmu," aku bisa mendengar seringai di frase terakhir.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba semua itu? Kujamin, saat kau menghabiskan waktumu sepertiku dan bukan mengerjakan tugas yang membosankan ini di tempat terasing ini, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita main lain kali? Lupakan sejenak permusuhan di antara sekolah kita. Tawuran dengan kalian lama-lama juga membosankan..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jika kau masih marah karena kejahilanku tadi, aku kan sudah minta maaf..."

Aku nyaris mematahkan pensil yang kugenggam. Merasa hari ini aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan quality time-ku dengan ladang cosmos kesayanganku ini, aku dengan kasar memasukkan semua barangku dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya pemud—Lee Donghae ini.

"Pulang," gumamku.

"Wae? Kita baru beberapa menit disini," katanya separuh merajuk. Aku mengacuhkannya dan kembali menyeberangi ladang cosmos.

Donghae masih saja berbicara ketika aku dan dia kembali berjalan di jalan yang baru kami lewati tadi. Dia menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang dia sukai, yang dia benci, mengomentari hutan di sekeliling kami, dan kembali menceritakan dirinya sendiri.

Dia bicara tanpa henti bahkan ketika kami naik bus. Kali ini dia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sampingku, bukan duduk di bangku beberapa deret di belakangku seperti beberapa hari lalu. Ketika aku hendak turun di halteku, dia berhenti mengoceh sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu besok," katanya.

.

.

.

'Sampai ketemu besok' berlanjut hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian. Donghae kini selalu ada di ladang cosmosku, menjadikan tempat ini juga sebagai tempat spesialnya.

Dia tak pernah berhenti berbicara, dan sekarang aku tahu nyaris semua hal mengenai dirinya. Aku memang jarang membalas pertanyaan maupun kalimatnya, tapi kini dia tahu namaku dari hasil menarik bukuku dan membaca namaku.

"Hei, Hyukjae. Menurutmu apakah hujan akan turun hari ini? Kulihat di utara tadi awan mendung," katanya saat dia duduk di sebelahku, menyandar di pohon willow seperti biasa.

"Entah," gumamku datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ladang cosmos.

Ladang hari ini luar biasa indah. Bunga-bunga merah muda dan putih itu berkembang sempurna, karena cosmos berbunga sepanjang waktu dalam setahun. Kupu-kupu mungil bru dan kuning juga beterbangan di kurus pohon willow melambai-lambai menari di atas kepala kami akibat hembusan angin. Langit juga biru bersih tanpa awan, udara musim panas masih berhembus, membawa aroma lembap.

Langit cerah. Mengapa Donghae berkata akan turun hujan? Aku tak suka dengan hujan karena hujan selalu menghambatku jika aku ingin kemari. Dan hujan berarti menandakan hari yang murung dan kelabu.

Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu menarik tanganku. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, Hyuk. Jika kita pulang nanti, kita pasti akan terjebak hujan," katanya.

"Langit cerah," kataku singkat.

Donghae menghela napas. Dia menggoyangkan tanganku yang kurus. Kusadari jika kulitnya pucat, lebih putih dari kulitku.

"Ayolah~ ayolah ayolah ayolah~" rajuknya.

Aku mulai kesal jika dia merajuk seperti itu.

"Ayo pulang saja, Hyu—"

"Oke, oke. Tapi lepaskan tanganku," kataku datar dan ikut berdiri.

Donghae tersenyum dan menarik lengan atasku, membimbingku membelah bunga cosmos. Beberapa menit kemudian, langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi kelabu. Bagaimana bisa langit berubah secepat itu?

Dan akhirnya, ketika kami sampai di jalan setapak di sekitar tugu batu, ribuan tetes hujan berlomba membasahi bumi. Aku terkesiap. Donghae langsung menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku berlari, meneduh di bawah pohon plum.

Pemuda itu tak juga melepaskan genggamannya. Aku memandang ke atas, di antara dahan-dahan dan daun-daun rintik hujan jatuh dan membasahi kami.

Hujannya memang tidak deras... tetapi jika meneduh di bawah pohon seperti ini, sama saja dengan berhujan-hujanan.

"Hei, Donghae," panggilku. Donghae yang menatap kosong ke arahku tersentak.

"N-ne?"

"Jika kita meneduh lama-lama seperti ini, sama saja dengan hujan-hujanan. Bagaimana jika kita terabas saja?" usulku.

"Oke," katanya menyetujui.

Aku berancang-ancang untuk berlari, tapi dia kembali menarikku.

"Tunggu."

Aku memandangnya kesal. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata, Donghae melepaskan blazer seragam sekolahnya, menarikku mendekat ke tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, dan membentangkan blazernya di atas kepala kami. Posisinya sekarang nyaris memeluk bahuku.

"Supaya kita tidak terlalu basah," katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu kami berlari menembus hujan.

Setelah kejadian dimana dia memayungiku dengan blazer sekolahnya, entah kenapa saat aku memandangnya terasa sulit. Aku juga merasakan jantungku bergelenyar halus, dan rasanya hatiku mencelos ketika dia tersenyum.

Selama berminggu-minggu aku terus merasakan gejala aneh itu. Apa aku sakit?

Donghae juga kini kurasakan semakin pendiam, dia tak seberisik dulu, saat pertama kami bertemu.

Ketika aku membaca atau membuat tugas, dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikanku. Jadilah ketika kami menghabiskan waktu di ladang cosmos yang hanya kami berdua yang tahu letaknya, hanya diisi dengan suara kecipak air ketika kaki kami tercelup dalam kolam, desau angin menggoda ranting willow dan batang cosmos, gemeresak kertas ketika aku membalikkan halaman buku.

Pernah dia dengan santainya menyumpalkan head set birunya ke telingaku, membuatku mendengarkan lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan.

Anehnya, aku tidak menolaknya. Sesorean itu kami hanya diam, memandangi ladang cosmos dan mendengarkan lagu dari I-Pod Donghae.

Pernah suatu hari dia datang terlambat, karena selama ini dia selalu sampai di pohon willow kami lebih dulu. Tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, senyum yang kusadari melembut ketika aku menatapnya terpasang di wajahnya.

Donghae menarik tangannya dari belakang punggungnya dan memamerkan sebuah mahkota bunga dari jalinan puluhan batang cosmos.

"Mahkota bunga?"

"Ne," katanya.

Dia duduk di sampingku seperti biasa, dan memasangkan mahkota bunga merah muda itu. Tanganku terangkat hendak melepaskannya, tapi tangan Donghae lebih dulu menahan tanganku.

"Jangan lepaskan, kumohon," pintanya.

Aku memiringkan kepala mendengar permintaannya. Donghae aneh hari ini, tapi aku mengabulkannya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tulus, dengan matanya yang bening juga ikut tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum melihat senyum tulus itu. Kukira siapapun juga akan ikut tersenyum jika melihat senyum Donghae saat itu.

Tubuh Donghae perlahan bergerak mendekat, dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku juga mendekat ke arahnya. Dia menatapku lama tepat di mata, lalu senyumnya memudar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk," katanya lirih, kemudian menciumku lembut.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Donghae sejak detik dia menciumku. Bahkan kini, saat aku tiduran di kamarku dengan tangan memegang sebuah mahkota bunga yang dia buatkan tadi.

Aku begitu bahagia. Perutku serasa menggelitik aneh, perasaan berbunga-bunga hanya karena teringat senyumnya tak bisa hilang. Aku tak sabar menunggu esok hari, untuk bertemu kembali dengan Donghae di ladang kami.

Aku nyaris berlari saat menuju ke ladang cosmos kami siang harinya sepulang sekolah. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini: bersemangat, jantung berdebar kencang karena antusias, dan senyum yang jarang terkembang di bibirku saat sekolah terulas dengan bebas.

Aku berlari saat menyeberangi ratusan batang bunga cosmos. Ketika sampai di pepohonan willow, aku tak menemukan siapapun.

Kukira Donghae akan terlambat seperti kemarin, jadi aku duduk sambil membaca buku, menunggunya.

Tapi hingga langit berwarna merah gelap, Donghae tak kunjung datang.

Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. _Mungkin dia tak bisa datang hari ini,_ pikirku.

Tapi ketika esok dan esoknya lagi dan lagi dan lagi hingga sudah lewat satu minggu dia tidak datang, aku mulai khawatir memikirkan Donghae.

_Mengapa dia tak lagi ke ladang bunga cosmos kami?_ Pikirku.

Aku sangat cemas juga khawatir jika dia mengalami sesuatu. Aku ingin meneleponnya tapi sadar jika aku tak pernah meminta nomornya, begitu juga dengan alamat rumahnya. Aku menyesali kebodohanku karena selama ini selalu mengacuhkannya dan tanpa pernah mencoba sekalipun untuk peduli padanya.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri datang ke sekolahnya.

Saat menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah Donghae, aku mendapat atensi penuh dari semua siswanya. Aku tak mempedulikan mereka, aku hanya harus mencari Donghae.

Hingga lama dan sekolah Donghae mulai sepi, aku tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Sekolahnya sekarang sudah sepi, tak ada lagi siswa yang berjalan pulang. Aku menghembuskan napas, kecewa tentu.

Tepat ketika aku hendak berbalik, seseorang memanggilku.

"Lee Hyukjae?"

Aku mencari asal suara, berharap yang memanggilku adalah Donghae—tapi bukan. Melainkan seorang pemuda tampan asing yang jauh lebih jangkung dan berisi dariku memakai seragam yang sama dengan milik Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae?" panggilnya lagi, seakan meyakinkan diri.

"N-ne?" kataku pelan.

Pemuda itu bergerak cepat menghampiriku dan mencengkeram bahuku.

"Kau benar Lee Hyukjae, kan?"

Aku mengangguk takut-takut. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ikut denganku. Aku harus membawamu ke suatu tempat," katanya dan menarikku ke parkiran sekolahnya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil dan mendorongku masuk.

"Jangan melawan, kumohon," pintanya.

Aku hanya bingung menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk dan duduk di _driver seat_, lalu memacu mobilnya entah kemana.

Perjalanan kami yang sunyi hanya membuatku makin cemas. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian pemuda asing ini memarkirkan mobilnya dan memintaku keluar. Aku menurutinya. Ketika turun dari mobil, aku mengedarkan pandangan. Aku terkesiap ketika mengenali tempat ini.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin," gumamku.

Pemuda yang membawaku ke tempat ini berhenti dan memandangku.

"I-ini tidak mungkin..." kataku. Aku sudah bisa menebak jika—

Aku berbalik dan hendak lari, tapi pemuda itu dengan cepat menghentikanku.

"Kumohon... ini permintaan Donghae..." lirihnya dengan suara berat menahan tangis.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengetahuinya!" kataku. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajahku entah sejak kapan.

"Kumohon, Hyukjae..." pintanya.

Aku menangis. Pemuda itu juga meneteskan air mata, eskpresinya sangat sedih dan sarat dengan kehilangan.

"Kumohon... aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya..." pintaku dengan suara serak diantara isakan tangis.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, Hyukjae. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dia."

_Permintaan terakhir_. Aku menggigit bibir, merasakan perih dan sakit mengantamku di dada. Aku hanya bisa menunduk ketika pemuda asing ini menarikku dengan lembut, memasuki tempat ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, pemuda asing ini memintaku untuk melihat _nisan_ di hadapan kami. Saat kubaca tulisan yang terpahat di batu itu aku ingin menangis dengan keras.

_Disini terbaring dalam damai_

_keluarga dan sahabat yang kami cintai,_

_Lee Donghae._

_October 15 1986 – October 18 2003_

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisikku.

"Donghae divonis kanker otak, Hyukjae. Kankernya sudah mencapai stadium akhir, pengobatan rumah sakit sudah tak mampu menolongnya," jawab pemuda asing yang membawaku.

Aku menatapnya marah. "Tapi dia selalu ceria! Donghae tidak pernah terlihat sakit!" bantahku tidak terima.

"Hyukjae, dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia sudah tahu umurnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Maka dia—"

"Ini semua pasti bohong! Iya, kan? Kau disewa Donghae untuk melakukan semua lelucon ini, iya kan?" teriakku.

Pemuda di depannya menatapku dengan sedih. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha membohongi diriku sendiri.

"Donghae! Keluarlah, dari manapun kau bersembunyi!" seruku. Pemuda yang membawaku hanya menangis, dia memegangiku yang berontak untuk mencari tempat Donghae bersembunyi.

Dia hanya bercanda, kan? Dia akan keluar dari balik salah satu nisan dan kembali membuatku terkejut, kan?

"Donghae!" teriakku lagi. Suaraku parau karena menangis dan berteriak.

Pemuda yang membawaku tak tahan, dia mencengkeram bahuku dan menatapku lagi tepat di manik mata. Dia dan aku sama, dalam mata kami ada lubang luka besar akibat kehilangan.

"Sadarlah, Hyukjae! Donghae sudah MENINGGAL! Terimalah kenyataan ini!"

Kata 'meninggal' menghantamku dengan kuat. Aku tahu.

Aku tahu sejak detik pertama melihat manik mata pemuda ini. Aku sadar.

Air mata tak hentinya mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Mengapa...?" bisikku.

Desau angin dan gemeresak daun kering di jalan pemakaman membalas pertanyaanku.

"Padahal aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, Hae..." bisikku lirih.

Rasanya sakit. Sakit. _Sakit._

Aku kembali terisak. Pemuda yang membawaku kemari hanya memelukku erat, mengelus punggungku lembut sembari membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Aku terus menangis dalam pelukannya, mencengkeram seragamnya dengan putus asa.

.

.

.

_Sebelas tahun kemudian._

Aku membuka lembaran kertas sebuah buku yang kini terlihat sedikit lusuh, karena seringnya kubuka dan kubaca.

Membaca buku ini takkan pernah membuatku bosan.

Halaman terakhir, halaman yang di sudut kanan atas tertera tanggal _15 Oktober 2003_.

_Jurnal,_

_Aku sedang sangat bahagia hari ini! ._

_Selain karena aku berulang tahun ketujuh belas, aku juga bahagia karena hal lain!_

_Hari ini, seperti biasa aku kembali ke padang bunga pink luar biasa indah yang kata Hyukkie adalah ladang bunga cosmos. Kata Hyukkie juga ladang itu adalah ladang miliknya dulu saat kami pertama-tama bertemu._

_Aku saat itu hanya memutarkan bola mata, tapi seiring waktu aku tahu dia benar. Selama berbulan-bulan aku menemani Hyukkie di ladang bunga cantik itu, tak pernah ada manusia yang datang kesana._

_Hari ini aku sedikit terlambat datang ke ladang kami. Tapi aku tahu, seterlambat apapun, Hyukkie akan selalu duduk disana, menyandar ke batang pohon willow kami, memandang jauh ke hamparan merah muda bunga cosmos dengan kaki telanjang tercelup di kolam kecil di bawah batang willow._

_Tebakanku benar. Namja manis yang sejak pertama kutaruh pandangan mataku padanya membuatku jatuh cinta, duduk dengan damai persis bayanganku tadi._

_Ketika aku mendekat, Hyukkie menoleh ke arahku. Matanya yang bening dan bulat menatapku penuh pertanyaan. Aku bisa melihat betapa dia cemas juga setengah kesal karena aku terlambat._

_Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu dari balik punggungku, aku mengeluarkan jalinan bunga cosmos yang membentuk mahkota. Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi aku hanya diam sambil terus tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya, seperti biasa._

_Tanpa bicara aku memasangkan mahkota buatanku yang membuatku terlambat hari ini di kepalanya._

_Begitu aku memasangkan benda itu, tangan Hyukkie terangkat hendak melepas jalinan itu. Aku memintanya agar dia tak melepasnya, dan Hyukkie tidak melepaskannya._

_Lama kami hanya saling memandang kolam mata masing-masing. Aku terpukau pada wajah cantiknya, yang kini bertambah cantik karena dia memakai mahkota buatanku._

_Hyukkie adalah Puteriku, aku adalah Sang Pangeran yang akan selalu menjaganya._

_Kuperhatikan tiap senti wajahnya. Kulitnya yang putih halus tertimpa sinar matahari sore, mata bulat bening besar dengan iris berwarna cokelat jernih yang membalas tatapanku tanpa ragu, hidung lurus nan mancung itu, dagu yang tajam namun sangat imut, pipinya yang agak tirus, dan bibirnya yang merekah. Merah mengalahkan bunga cantik di sekeliling kami, terlihat manis dan menggoda._

_Jantungku berdebar dengan lebih kencang._

_Aku menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku, dan Hyukkie membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah._

_Aku begitu mencintainya._

_Tubuh kami berdua bergerak perlahan, tertarik satu sama lain bagaikan magnet. Saat jarak di antara kami mulai tiada, aku kembali menatap Hyukkie._

_"__Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk," ungkapku pada akhirnya, membebaskan rasa terpendam yang sudah lama kutahan._

_Hyukkie tidak membalasnya, tapi kelopak matanya menutup. Aku kemudian menyentuhkan bibirku pada bibirnya._

_Aku mencium Hyukkie dengan lembut, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku melepaskan bibirku._

_Rona merah yang menyebar manis di pipi Hyukkie membuatnya terlihat sangat imut._

_Bagaimana aku tak bisa tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Hyukkie?_

_Saat pulang, Hyukkie tidak melepaskan mahkota bunganya dan tetap memakainya hingga sampai di pohon plum kenangan kami. Ketika kami menunggu bus-lah Hyukkie melepaskan mahkotanya, dan menyimpannya dalam tas._

_Tangan kami saling bertautan, aku mengelus punggung telapak tangannya yang halus, membuat pola melingkar berulang kali._

_Sayangnya kami harus berpisah saat bus kami berhenti di halte rumah Hyukkie. Aku dan Hyukkie sama-sama tak mau berpisah, tapi akhirnya aku mendengar suara Hyukkie yang lembut namun lirih._

_"__Sampai ketemu besok, Hae."_

_Betapa jantungku hendak meledak mendengar kata-kata Hyukkie itu._

_Aku kemudian pulang ke rumah, setelah berganti bus. Rumahku dan rumah Hyukkie memang berlawanan arah, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya pulang sendiri, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama kami yang unik._

_Aku jadi teringat lagi..._

_Saat pertama aku bertemu Hyukkie, aku tengah melarikan diri dari hajaran siswa yang bersekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Hyukkie. Sekolahku dan sekolah Hyukkie saling membenci, dan selalu berkelahi tiap kali siswa sekolahku dan sekolah Hyukkie bertemu._

_Aku berlari di daerah yang asing, tapi aku tahu itu adalah daerah sekolah Hyukkie. Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh melakukan olahraga fisik apapun, tapi aku akan hidup beberapa bulan lagi, sebelum aku mati. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang kusukai._

_Aku tersesat, tentu saja. Aku melewati sebuah pemukiman yang cute karena dindingnya dihiasi mural. Aku terus berjalan di jalan utama, tapi sayangnya jalan utama berakhir di sebuah jalan setapak dalam sebuah hutan._

_Aku mendesah, tapi aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Aku menuruni jalan setapak itu, mengumpati hutan-hutannya. Aku menemukan belokan, lalu belokan lagi. Aku hanya asal mengambil belokannya, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah ladang bunga merah muda... ladang terindah yang pernah kulihat._

_Di ujung ladang aku melihat sesosok pemuda. Aku berniat menghampirinya untuk menanyakan jalan. Ketika aku sampai di tempat pemuda itu, aku malah terpesona padanya._

_Dia begitu cantik... ditambah latar belakang ladang cantik ini, dia bagaikan peri hutan._

_Sayangnya sikapnya membuatku jengkel. Aku berkali-kali bertanya padanya dia hanya diam._

_Lalu aku takut. Apa mungkin pemuda yang cantik ini benar-benar peri? Atau yang lebih buruk... ha-hantu?_

_Aku mendapatkan pukulan yang keras saat menyuarakan pemikiranku. Dia akhirnya mau memberitahu jalan keluar dari tempat bagaikan surga kecil ini. Aku sengaja tidak paham, dan akhirnya dia mau mengantarku, meski dia berjalan cepat di depan._

_Saat melihat senyumnya di bawah pohon plum yang kelopaknya gugur nyaris habis, aku langsung bertekuk lutut._

_Senyum itu langsung mencuri pandangan mataku, perhatianku, hatiku._

_Karena aku merasa berterima kasih telah diantarkan, aku membuntuti pemuda cantik ini pulang, memastikannya selamat setidaknya sampai dekat rumahnya. Dan begitulah hingga kini aku selalu naik bus yang sama dengannya._

_Berbulan-bulan selanjutnya aku selalu menemani Hyukkie. Aku tak ingin melakukan hal yang lain, yang ingin kulakukan untuk mengisi masa hidupku yang tak lama lagi hanyalah untuk berada di sampingnya._

_Aku berperan menjadi pemuda riang tapi menyebalkan, aku tak ingin Hyukkie tahu aku sekarat. Dia terlihat jengkel ketika aku berceloteh, tapi aku tahu Hyukkie selalu mendengarku._

_Kadang ketika penyakitku kambuh dan aku terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menjahilinya, aku hanya akan duduk di samping Hyukkie dan memperhatikannya mengerjakan tugas. Atau kami hanya diam, mendengarkan lagu dari I-Podku sambil menerawang jauh melewati ladang ini._

_Dokter sudah memberitahuku keadaanku sudah sangat memburuk... aku bahkan sudah berhenti sekolah sejak hari aku bertemu Hyukkie. Dokter menyarankan aku untuk segera dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi rawat inap rumah sakit berarti aku tak bisa menemani Hyukkie dan aku tak mau itu._

_Setidaknya, di sisa hidupku yang singkat ini, aku ingin berada di sisi Hyukkie. Meski aku tahu aku takkan bisa berada di sisinya selamanya, aku ingin dia mengingatku..._

_Aku begitu mencintaimu, Hyukkie... maaf jika aku tak pernah jujur jika aku seperti ini._

.

.

.

Air mata kembali mengalir tiap kali aku membaca ulang jurnal Donghae.

Tulisan tanggal 15 Oktober itu adalah hari terakhir Donghae mengisi jurnalnya, dengan selembar foto aku dan Donghae berbaring, di antara batang cosmos. Jurnal itu mulai ditulis Donghae ketika dia divonis kanker otak stadium akhir, dan pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamaku ini menuliskan dalam surat wasiatnya, dia ingin jurnal ini diberikan padaku.

Kata Siwon, sahabat Donghae yang juga membawaku ke makam Donghae ketika aku mencarinya, sehari setelah tanggal 15 Oktober keadaan Donghae memburuk hingga harus dilarikan di rumah sakit.

Donghae meninggal dua hari kemudian, tanpa pernah kutahu.

Aku membuka kembali jurnal Donghae yang tebal. Dari halaman pertama, banyak tempelan foto yang mengabadikan saat-saat Donghae menikmati sisa hidupnya. Dia tersenyum hampir di semua fotonya.

Mulai di pertengahan jurnal Donghae, foto itu mulai berubah. Dari foto Donghae dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya di berbagai tempat, menjadi fotoku.

Aku tak pernah mengira jika Donghae dulu memiliki fotoku sebanyak ini. Mulai dari aku sedang menunduk, bersandar di bawah pohon willow, berjalan di antara bunga cosmos, berjalan di antara pepohonan, di bawah pohon plum kenangan kami, bahkan ketika aku memakai mahkota bunga buatannya.

Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

Aku menghembuskan napas, memandang jauh melewati ladang bunga cosmos.

Tempat ini, surga kecilku dengan Donghae, tak berubah meski sebelas tahun berlalu.

Semuanya masih sama. Jalanan setapak yang ratusan kali kulalui dengan Donghae, pohon plum tua dengan sungai bening di sisinya, tugu batu kecil yang usang, hutan dan undakan tanah, ladang bunga cosmos, ribuan kupu-kupu biru dan kuning, pohon willow dengan ranting kurus yang menjuntai, menebarkan bau air dan kayu dan tanah, kolam kecil di bawah pohon.

Semuanya tetap sama... seakan surga kecil kami ini terhenti waktunya ketika Donghae masih hidup, menemaniku disini.

"Eomma~!" panggil seorang anak kecil diantara batang cosmos.

Aku menoleh, panggilan itu membuyarkan kenanganku akan Donghae.

Seorang bocah kecil menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum melihat puteraku.

"Waeyo, Hae-yah?" tanyaku ketika pangeran cilikku ini memelukku sangat erat.

Donghae malah menangis. "A-appa jahat sama Hae! Appa tadi menemukan ulat bulu dan menakut-nakuti Hae~" rajuknya di antara tangisnya.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah imut Donghae. Aku hanya memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya, menenangkan dirinya.

"Cup, cup... Hae anak baik... jika Hae cengeng, Hae tidak akan bisa menjadi Pangeran," godaku sambil menyentil hidung mungilnya. Wajahnya yang imut mengerut lucu menahan tangis.

Donghae berusaha menghentikan sedu sedannya, lalu puteraku ini berhenti menangis seutuhnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Nah... itu baru aegi Eomma. Sekarang, ayo kita cari Appa dan balas dendam," kataku riang dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya.

"Ne, Eomma!" serunya riang. Donghae kemudian menoleh ke arah ayahnya tadi menjahilinya, lalu dengan suaranya yang imut dia berteriak, menggema di ladang cosmos ini.

"APPAAA~! KAMI AKAN BALAS DENDAM!"

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

SUMPAH GUA NANGIS PAS NGETIK INIIIII TT^TT

Apalagi pas bagian akhir-akhir, gua dengerin No-nya Yang Yeoseob, Crazy of You-nya Hyorin, sama Daydream-nya SJ!

Sumpah nyesek banget! Sori jika angst-nya gak kerasa!

Dan, ini adalah ff HaeHyuk pertama sayaaa! Makasih udah baca hingga titik ini!

August 27, finished at 2 a.m.

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


End file.
